<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beloved Mom by lil_aber_lisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153106">Beloved Mom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_aber_lisa/pseuds/lil_aber_lisa'>lil_aber_lisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Days of Our Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_aber_lisa/pseuds/lil_aber_lisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So there was supposed to be a scene about Will and Sonny reminiscing about the anniversary of Adrienne's death and well it looks to be cut... so i wrote one myself</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Horton/Sonny Kiriakis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beloved Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonny walked into the Kiriakis mansion which seemed eerily quiet… he called for his dad but there was silence.   Sonny did an imaginary roll call of the Kiriakis Mansion dwellers as he poured himself a drink</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Kristen and Brady … Rescuing their daughter </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sarah … Run away with Brady and Kristen’s daughter </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will … being the cavalry for Xander being an idiot and bursting the bubble that Maggie was in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maggie … prison </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Xander … who cares, as long as he is away from me” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sonny thought as he gulped the drink and stared at the chair where he found his uncle.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Uncle Victor … hospital after being stabbed, Mom… “</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Sonny paused realising he was still after all this time expecting her to come waltzing through those doors with some sassy comment about their family dramas or excitement that Will and Sonny were talking about having another child.</p><p> </p><p>Sonny smiled about this thought, increasing his family with Will, having a brother or sister for Arianna made his heart swell slightly, he saw the photo frame on the side he placed his empty glass down and picked the frame.  He walked to the chair and slumped down staring at the picture.</p><p> </p><p>He played over that day again in his head of Will and Sonny taking the photograph but also giving it to Adrianne as a mothers’ day present. Sonny gasps for a moment and checks his phone for the date.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh God its Mothers’ day…” his thumb rubs along the frame unaware the front door has just closed and Will has returned home.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Will says as he drops his jacket on the side and comes to the side of his husband and kisses his temple.</p><p> </p><p>Sonny looks to his husband and musters a smile “Hey you… how’s Maggie?”</p><p>“Well Xander told her everything, I thought it was bad enough she knew she was responsible for the accident, but this, Sonny, I’m worried for her. How’s Victor?”</p><p>“Alive.”</p><p>“Well if Maggie is anything to go by, he shouldn’t visit her, I doubt he would make it out alive. Maggie reminded me of what day it is, Darling you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Sonny nodded unsure if he could speak, the tears sitting on the brink of falling as he grips the frame a little tighter, he takes a breath and says “I expect her to tear through those doors any second… it just never comes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel it when I in work, I sit at my desk and wait for her and Aunt Jennifer to laugh and joke over a coffee, but when I turn the laughter isn’t there, Sonny I am sorry, I know it’s not the same but I …”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, she was your mom too, this time last year I was screaming at you and losing her, at least I got one of you back.”</p><p>“You and I didn’t know I wasn’t responsible for that accident, I was screaming at myself as well, Sonny watching you, feeling I had caused that, the guilt, the pain, the loss, you know she wouldn’t want us to remember her like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Will hung off the edge of the sofa leaning towards to Sonny and whispered “remember that time she caught Arianna with her makeup and shoes… Arianna trying to walk in her heels.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom always wished for a daughter, they played for hours, walking down a catwalk … her laugh echoed the mansion that day.” Sonny said sniffing.</p><p> </p><p>He looks down once more at the photo frame and says “God I miss her.”  This time the tears could not be held back and as they began to fall, Will lunges to his knees in front of Sonny and embraces him as he continues to cry into his husbands shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I know my love, I know…” Will repeats as he alternates between squeezing his husband tightly, rubbing his back and gliding his hand through Sonny’s hair and cupping his head.</p><p> </p><p>Will holds him a little longer and then leans back on his knees and with his thumb gently wipes away the few tears staining sonny’s face. “Let’s go see her…” William whispers.</p><p> </p><p>Sonny cups Wills face and places a kiss on each cheek before a chaste kiss on the lips “Thank you.”</p><p>Will stands and smiles and begins to collect his jacket as Sonny raises from his chair and places the photo frame back in its position.</p><p> </p><p>Will collects his keys and turns and reaches his hand for Sonny, who interlaces their fingers and they leave to go visit his mom’s grave.</p><p> </p><p>All Sonny can think is “I love you… my beloved mom.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>